


a hefty hodge podge of half baked ideas

by NianaiBell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Hatake Kakashi, Bros help bros with dating woes, Confident Umino Iruka, Fluff, Gen, Iruka gets shit done, M/M, Maito Gai being a wingman, Once a Teacher Always a Teacher, Smitten Kakashi, Will update tags as they happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NianaiBell/pseuds/NianaiBell
Summary: A bunch of collected ideas. No rhyme or reason other than a nifty little holding place for ideas that don't need their own full fic.Once a teacher, always a teacher...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. 1st bake: Food for Thought

“You should really stop loitering outside my classroom Kakashi-san. The teachers are starting to think you’re trying to flirt with me.”

One visible eye arched pleasantly, the motion deceivingly calm despite the intensity of the Copy Nin’s aura. It didn't feel particularly intimidating, instead the pointed weight of it dragged along his senses, a low spark of interest stirring in his chest. 

“And what if that’s _exactly_ what I’m trying to do sensei?”

“You were going to use a box of burnt rice balls to win me over?” 

Iruka eyed the slightly singed box in Kakashi’s gloved hands. The container was covered in tiny inked drawings that looked remarkably like Iruka and Kakashi if they’d been turned into rice balls, hitai-ate's included. Unfortunately little RiceKakashi’s face was half obscured by a burn mark.

Stance battle ready as a shinobi in the field, Kakashi looked undeterred by the apparent lack of enthusiasm in the teacher’s voice, instead nodding along slowly as if Iruka had just wholeheartedly agreed his cooking attempts had won his heart already.

“A handmade meal prepared with my full intention of enticing a certain teacher’s affection? That's pretty romantic, or so I've been told. It seemed like the most logical place to start. Although I did consider chocolates. Or poetry.”

 _Who knew Hatake Kakashi was adorable?_ Iruka thought absently as he watched the jonin rub the back of his neck when the silence stretched on for an uncomfortable moment. Naruto tended to paint a slightly different picture of the shinobi, one who was barely able to mutter appreciation unless it was in the aftermath of a hard fought skirmish. This didn’t quite fit Kakashi’s style. Which was pretty damning evidence that someone else had a hand in the current tactic. He was just grateful to this unknown helper that they’d steered Kakashi clear of anything Icha Icha related. 

And knowing what little he dud about Kakashi’s circle of friends, he could wager a pretty hefty bet against the mysterious matchmaker’s identity. There were very few people Kakashi even bothered to listen to if they didn’t have some sort of direct chain of command over him. 

Feeling brave and maybe a bit reckless under the lingering mismatched gaze, Iruka couldn’t help the teasing lift of his lips, crossing his arms over his chest and thoroughly enjoying the way Kakashi tracked the movement appraisingly. 

“Hmmm Gai-sensei was just talking about your rather impressive cooking skills the other day. And I did happen to see him loitering around the academy gates just before you got here too. By chance did you receive some words of advice from our local Green Beast?”

The measured stillness of the jonin’s slouch was enough of a dead give away that following stifled laughter and low drawl of ‘no’ was an unnecessary confirmation. The vivid image of Kakashi and Gai, heads bent together, earnestly discussing the best method for Kakashi to prove his intentions towards the younger man was comical. Ridiculously endearing too, Iruka thought as he rolled his eyes skywards and wondered if he was spending too much time in the village full of oddballs if the thought actually made him smile. Whatever, he’d hardly made it a secret he was more than a little intrigued by the lanky man in front of him, and the idea of seeing more of this side of the Copy Nin had certain appeals he wasn’t going to deny.

He _did_ intend to give Kakashi a bit of a hard time though he reasoned as he accepted the proffered pale blue box from the jonin’s grip. 

“Alright then, thank you for the meal Kakashi-san. I look forward to trying your cooking.”

Delighted surprise flickered over Kakashi's face, mask crinkling in what Iruka assumed was a grin. The jonin’s chakra almost seemed to vibrate the edges of his silhouette and if Iruka squinted his eyes just right he could imagine a set of perked dog ears and an excitable tail like one of his ninken. Maybe Iruka was the ridiculous one but he couldn’t shake the similarities between some of the Inuzuka’s hounds and Kakashi at being allowed a chance to properly ask Iruka out. 

The stark contrast of this man before him and the one he had encountered briefly on the battlefield was enough to knock some sense into Iruka who nodded his proper thanks for the meal before giving Kakashi a heated once over from flop of silver hair to sandaled feet. 

“This was sweet, really.” He wiggled the bag slightly in acknowledgment, lowering his voice for Kakashi’s ears only. “Although in the future if you need dating advice, maybe steer clear of Icha Icha inspiration or anything that stems from a ‘moving passion of our youth’ speech. I have a couple of ideas that are more, hands on.” 

He cocked a smile, the clear invitation to take him up on those ideas with haste before Iruka turned on his heels to finish his lunch before his hellions returned for afternoon lessons. 

As he walked away he heard a slight rustle of branches above him, confirming his suspicion. He paused under a particularly large branch and glanced up into the canopy, squinting against the light filtering through the trees that camouflaged a figure clad entirely in green. 

“You can come down now Gai-sensei. Kakashi-san is probably going to need someone to calm him down and I’ve got about ten minutes to eat before lunch is over.” 

Iruka was already at the school’s entrance when he heard the muffled congratulatory shout from Konoha’s Green Beast as he took Kakashi by the shoulder in a display of excitement. He hoped the two would know to take this conversation somewhere distinctly out of earshot of young impressionable minds. There was no telling what the two men could possibly concoct while left to their own muddle definition of an acceptable first date and he didn't need his youth getting any ideas from the jonin. 


	2. 2nd bake: breaking in the newbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi enjoys a moment watching Iruka at work. He can't say the new staff are having as much fun.

“Seems like Umino-san is ah, very _detailed_ with his explanations."

"Well, there are a vast number of dangers associated with improperly written reports.” Kakashi pointed out flippantly, eyes never leaving his current page. Sounded like Iruka alright.

“He’s quite rigid. No, that’s not right...he’s very informative? Passionate?” Shizune's replacement aide for the week (Hanami? Hayami?) seemed determined to choose her words carefully, eyes never leaving the politely intimidating conversation Iruka was having at the jonin's bowed head.

“He is, isn’t he?” Kakashi didn’t hide his fond sigh, unphased by Iruka’s tendency to launch into tirades. That passionate streak in the chunin's personality was one of the first things he had noticed. Kakashi had after all, often been the most constant recipient of those speeches. 

The new aide chewed her lip thoughtfully. “Your husband, is he always like that?”

Kakashi didn’t bother correcting her. Most of the village seemed under the same impression although he and Iruka had never officially gotten married. The thought of that many people offering well wishes or congratulations was exhausting. Naruto would insist on having Gaara and half the Sand Village come out and then they’d have to invite the other Kage’s... The pair had paled at the thought and Kakashi had suggested a simple 'not a honeymoon trip' to the Land of Waterfall’s new hotspring resort two years ago.

“Iruka’s always been like that. Ask any of his students. Although I’m sure they’d agree that impassioned speech is warranted most of the time.”

They stood in silence as Iruka gave a disarming grin, eyes fixing the jonin in place tighter than any genjustu Kakashi had seen. He could feel the quiver in the shinobi's chakra from here. He’d have to talk to the younger man, if he couldn’t handle feedback on a mission report they’d need to figure out a new way of incorporating his skills in the village.

The girl gulped audibly as she watched the jonin accept the mission report, hands shaking slightly and face neutral.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and flipped another page. It’d been a while since he’d seen someone new to the unwritten rules of Mission Report Fillings with Iruka. This was most definitely worth skipping an hour of paperwork. Maybe he could get Iruka to scold him about it later?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set Post Series after Iruka moves from Academy teacher. I imagine he'd hate having downtime and the ninja of the Leaf would miss their old sensei too much for him to retire completely. I'm sure he's him being stricter on the new ninja he didn't train is his way of still being a teacher at heart. 
> 
> Of course Kakashi's smitten either way.


End file.
